Sebastian Smythe
Sebastin Smythe is a seventeen year old incubus/baku, originally from Paris, but recently relocated to Lima. His father, Stefan, is an incubus that has a close relationship with La Flamme, the Parisian equivalent of the Morrigan. His mother, Sabine, is a Baku. Biography Sebastian was born in Paris, the Smythes were supernatural family that went back generations. His father is an Incubus and his mother a baku, the two managing to find a balance and create a family. Sebastian was sent to all the right schools and introduced to the Dark Fae. He was looking forward to the day of his Gathering, to step up and truly become a part of the community his parents were such a strong part of. All was fine in his world to this point, he was getting more comfortable with his powers when he accidentally killed a boy by the Seine. They had been out on a ‘date’ or really Seb was hungry, and he got too carried away, leaving the husk of the poor boy propped up on a park bench. Seb’s reaction to his first kill surprised him. He was SORRY. He hadn’t expected that, and was sure not to let his parents know it, or the Dark Fae in general. He couldn’t appear weak, but it really messed with his head. For awhile he was sullen and angry, more snarky than normal, but just when he was working through it, another wrench was thrown into the works. His father was a favorite of the La Flamme and worked closely with her. It seemed La Flamme had a task for Stefan Smythe, and it would require him to go to Lima Ohio and deal with their Morrigan. To say the Smythe household was turned upside down at this news isn’t nearly strong enough. They had lived in France all of their lives and this was one of those ‘offers’ that couldn’t be turned down. Three months later, Sebastian was standing outside of McKinnely wonder exactly what the HELL had just happened in his life. Fae Type: Incubus/Baku Hybrid Powers and Abilities Sebastian Smythe comes from a well known Incubus line from France. He also has latent Baku abilities that have yet to emerge. As an incubus : Sebastian not only has the ability to feed off sexual chi, but also has the ability to persuade humans to do exactly what he wants with just a simple touch. Feeding off sexual chi not only fuels a incubus' hunger, but also helps them heal when they are wounded; as long as they feed enough. When incubi are well fed, they have better strength and speed than humans, and also are less likely to get hurt while in a confrontation. One last incubus power, is the power of resurrection. In most cases when another succbus is involved, a succubus can breathe chi back into that of the dead to bring them back to life. Unique Powers and Abilities The Smythe line of Incubi have a unique ability of being able to share their chi sexually. Similar to the power of resurrection, Sebastian is able to give some of his sexual chi to either a human or fae. This can be to heal them or to help strengthen them for a short time. In doing so, Sebastian does weaken himself. Weaknesses Feed